Yehudea
Yehudea is a small island nation about a hundred and fifty miles north of Club Penguin Island. Despite it's size, Yehudea has one of the most influential nations in Antarctica. Known for it's unique culture, governace, and language. Yehudea is a popular tourist destination for many penguins, including many High Penguins and penguins descended from Yehbrews. The country is known for it's many Mwa Mwa Penguins, and is often a target for Str00del Force spam. Yehudea boasts rocky mountains, rough, icy, plains, and a climate milder than the rest of Antarctica. It's main industries are (in no order), mining, farming, puffle ranching and herding, fishing, and trade. Yehudea is a country still developing, though many cities (like Tall A Beev and some parts of Gyroosalm) have glistening skyscrapers, modern houses, and some Club Penguin-esque architecture. History Culture Yehudea has a unique culture, which is somewhat influenced by th Yehbrew High Penguins. Each part of the country has it's own customs and dialects of Yehbrew, and the Mwams have their own culture. Yehudea's diverse culture stems from the diversity of the population: Yehbrews and High Penguins from around the world have brought their cultural traditions with them, creating a melting pot of customs. Language The official language of Yehudea is Yehbrew, but the language of the Mwa Mwa Penguins is spoken by, respectively, Mwa Mwas. All official documents are written in Yehbrew. Yehbrew is taught in school, along with English starting in Grade four. It has it's own alphabet, called the aleph-bet, but in some areas outside of Yehudea, it is written in the modern alphabet. The laws of the High Penguin Confederacy were written in Classical Yehbrew, and much of the Antarctic Peninsula spoke this language at one time. It was almost a dead language until Yehudea became a nation once again. It is spoken by some High Penguins, and is the language of some ancient spells, with modern spells in Penguinian or Latin (or 1337). It is also recognized as a regional language in some ares of Freezeland. Yehbrew writes from right to left, and is a consonant-only script of 22 letters. A cursive Yehbrew script is used in handwriting: the letters tend to be more circular in form when written in cursive, and sometimes vary markedly from their printed equivalents. These are the pronounciations of the letters of the Alef-bet. ---- Alef Silent Bet B Vet V Gimel G (as in get) Dalet D Hay H (mostly silent) Vav V (sometimes it is used as a vowel) Zayin Z Khet Kh (used to be written as "ch" or "h" this is NOT "K") Tet T Yod Y (sometimes it is used as a vowel) Kaf K Khaf kh Lamed L Mem M Nun N Samekh S Ayin Silent Pay P Fay F Tzadik Tz (Same as the two "ZZ" in the word Pizza) Kuf K Re'yish R Shin Sh Sin S Taf T Here are some Yehbrew phrases. Hi- Shalom! שלום Good morning- Yom tov! / boker tov! יום טוב / בוקר טוב Good evening- Erev tov! ערב טוב Welcome! (to greet someone)- Barukh haba! (Barukh hanimtsa) ברוך הבא (ברוך הנמצא How are you- Ma shelomkha מה שלומך I'm fine, thanks- Tov, toda טוב, תודה My hovercraft is full of eels - הרחפת שלי מלאה בצלופחים (Harahefet sh'eli mele'ah betzlofahim) Holidays Geography Natural Resources Climate Government Annointed King Zynhadrin President (Unusual) Laws Please not that this does not list common laws, like laws that apply in the COC, but rather, laws passed by the Zynhadrin when Yehudea became a country. Violation of these laws results in a three warnings, then a 24 hour ban, a three day ban, a seven day ban, a three month ban, then a seven year ban. After the seven year ban, if you continue to break the laws, you are banned for ever. Here is the list (this list is not complete): All male adult penguins over the age of 19 are to grow a beard (if physically able). You may not pay for a 1/2 ₪(fifty cents) item with only pennies. Whenever a creature hears the National Anthem, they must dance unless physically inable. Butter substitutes are not allowed to be served in any public building It is illegal to take more than three sips of cream soda at a time while standing. Automatic flushing toilets are banned. A recently passed anticrime law requires criminals to give their victims 24 hours notice, either orally or in writing, and to explain the nature of the crime to be committed. It is illegal to lie down and fall asleep with your shoes on. It is against the law to throw a ball at someone's head for fun. It is illegal for restaurant owners to sell milk unless they are simultaneously brewing a kettle of soup. It is illegal to rob a bank and then shoot at the bank teller with a water pistol. It is illegal to use a flaming black puffle as a projectile. It is illegal to skateboard without a license. If a chick is left tied to a parking meter, the parking fee has to be paid just as it would for a vehicle. Women may be fined for falling asleep under a hair dryer, as can the salon owner. Women may not wear a house coat in any public place. Cold weather is guaranteed to the masses. It is illegal for a driver to be blindfolded while operating a vehicle or riding an animal. It is illegal to wear a fake mustache that causes laughter. Dominoes may not be played. A license must be purchased before hanging clothes on a clothesline. Citizens may not publicly remove bandages unless accompanied by a paramedic, government member, or police officer. Wooden logs may not be painted. It is illegal to kill a sasquatch. When snowing, a penguin may not salt/sand/shovel their walkway. They must wait until AFTER the snow stops. No more than 3.5 inches of water is allowed in a bathtub. If you have a water trough in your front yard it must be filled by 5:00 a.m. However, daylight savings time does not apply. Homeowners are responsible for clearing snow off of municipal sidewalks. If sidewalks is not cleaned within 24 hours after a snowfall, city workers will clean it and the cost will be placed on the homeowners tax bill. Residents are not allowed to have an Internet connection faster than 56k. You may not paint a ladder as it will be slippery when wet. It is illegal to eat ice-cream within 500 feet of a settlement on a Friday It is considered an offence to have more than three colours of paint on your house. SHADES OF COLOURS DO NOT APPLY. "For Sale" signs are not permitted in the windows of moving vehicles. One's rear license plate may not be protected by glass or plastic. It is illegal to roam the streets wearing black clothes, felt shoes and black shoe polish on your face as these items are the tools of a burglar. Cyclists have the right of way. Picking up abandoned baggage is as act of terrorism. Garments that enable one to fly or levitate are banned. It is forbidden to carry a Rocketsnail to the beach (Rocketsnails can go by themselves, but a penguin may NOT carry them). A moose may not be viewed from aircraft. It is illegal to ride a bicycle in a swimming pool. It is illegal to walk backwards after sunset. It is against the law to wash your false teeth in a public drinking fountain. It is illegal to wear hot pink shorts after midday on a Wednesday. You may not gargle vanilla pudding. Before starting your car, you are legally required to make an visual check to make sure there are noone underneath your car. National Symbols Flag Economy See Also *Soren Cairnhunter *Gyroosalm